


[TORUKA][车]再喝醉试试

by Sk10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, idk what to tag
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk10969/pseuds/Sk10969
Summary: Taka又喝醉了，所以Toru决定惩罚他。





	[TORUKA][车]再喝醉试试

**Author's Note:**

> 就是你们这些小恶魔要的！

“Toru！Toru！你这小子！快点开门啊！开门！！”

厚重的木门外，传来的是自己主唱不耐烦的呼喊声伴，随着的是木门不断被捶打的抨击声。

把脖子上，在洗完澡后就被随意披着的毛巾拿下，丢向附近的白色床褥上很快的就形成了一滩明显的痕迹。

“Toru！你可不可以快一点！！”

外面的人似乎越来越着急了，一直没耐心的呼叫着吉他手。

吉他手叹了口气，认命的慢跑向大门，开门给他的小男友进来。

而迎接他的则是扑向他—难道喝醉—的Taka一直傻笑着。而他的手则是非常不礼貌的摸向了Toru的大腿内侧“Taka！你这是在干什么？！快把手拿开。”Toru慌张了一个劲儿抱起了Taka，背向大门，用脚把门给关上。剩下的工作，自动锁会帮他完成。

“不要，Toru！我们现在来做吧！”像猫一样的嘴角高高地扬起，像一个正在恶作剧的孩子一样，不安分的那一只手似乎很想要证明主人的意图，不断的在对方的大腿内侧和胯间来回，充满爱意的抚摸着。

Toru明显的感觉到皮肤底下的血液不断的加快流送的速度，欲望开始从他的内心处升起，准备取代理智的位置。“你知道你在干什么吧？快停止。”此时此刻，他只想要把他身上这一个变得和八爪鱼一样的Taka给扒下来。

“Toru！！”发觉到对方的主意的Taka把对方的颈项抱得更紧，不想让对方的主意得逞。“干什么啊？”Toru无奈的回答着对方，很庆幸的在这一个时刻Taka的那一只手停止了动作，并把双手都参绕在Toru的腰间上，紧紧的锁着。

“你是不是不爱我了”Toru发誓自己的视角看到的并不是一只黑猫双眼泪汪汪的挂在他的身上看着他。“这话什么意思啊我…”还没来得及说完已近在脑袋里准备好的那一个满满都是爱意的告白词，Toru就被Taka猛然的往房子里面拉去，直到他们两人都双双倒在床上。

“那我们就来做吧”他是这么说的。被Toru压倒在床上，却不在意的一直用自己的胯间摩擦着对方，甜甜的呻吟声从他的嘴唇里逃出，一切都发自于Toru最爱的声带。

“不，Taka停…唔…”伸出就快没力的双手做出俯卧撑的动作，防止自己一直压制着珍爱自己自由的Taka，他可不想因为这样毁了对方的‘雅兴’。只不过这样也只是让对方更加容易的活动罢了。

在一个不注意下，Taka灵活的把自己扭到Toru的下方，双手着急的解开着对方的裤子。这也导致Toru只能更把注意力放在双臂上支撑着自己的身体。尽管更多的血液已经不受控制的往下半身流去而不是手臂。

拉链被拉开，然后再到内裤，全程Toru都能听见Taka欢闹的呻吟声。直到对方将自己的含入温暖的口腔里...Toru发誓那一瞬间他处在于乐队之外的另一个天堂。

“不Taka…唔…快停下…”什么也不能做，Toru无奈地喘着气努力绷紧着自己的肌肉尝试不伤害到身下的Taka。“Taka快起来先...我快撑不住了。”像是要证明什么的，Toru的双臂开始叫嚣的颤抖。

但是回复他的是更深的更温暖的地方。以及一个细小几乎让Toru错过的笑声。“Taka别闹了！”Toru吼了一声，带有怒气的低音，让Taka不禁颤抖舔弄了一会儿再吐出来。

酒精让Taka在这一个时刻显得更加不像是那一个舞台上霸气演唱的音乐家，原本已经泪汪汪的双眼瞬间变得更像一只无助的猫咪，让人无法拒绝。

“Toru...我做得不好吗？干嘛要凶我...我就知道是不要我了，不爱我了...可恶...为什么要这样说我哇！(;´ຶДຶ `)”说着说着Taka就哭了起来，让Toru不禁好奇到底是谁才是那一个被逼的。尽管他对Taka的表现是非常满意的。

“是什么让你觉得我不爱你了？你知道我宁愿放弃全世界，也要一直守护着你，爱着你的。不是吗？”Toru拉过Taka，让他坐在自己盘着的脚上，用手指擦过Taka眼角的泪水。“那为什么你还没出来？是不是对我没感觉了？”Taka总是这么的让Toru惊讶。

人家都说酒后吐真言，为什么Taka酒后会变得这么可爱啊！理智都去哪了。都硬得快爆炸了怎么可能没感觉。“你男人的能力好，这样不好吗？”天啊，谁知道他憋笑憋得多辛苦。

Taka眨了眨眼，在稍微安静一会后，下半身又开始不安分的在Toru已经空着没穿任何布料的胯间上扭动着。直到Toru拍了他的臀部，Taka都不断的在用自己的股间摩擦着Toru的小伙伴。“嗷！Toru...会疼...”Taka委屈的回答表情就像是又要开始大哭一样。

“还怕你不会痛...”Toru轻笑了一声，后面的句子还没从嘴唇里逃出来就被Taka的舌头给堵回去了。“唔...Toru...专心...”在湿吻之间Taka是这么警告着自己的爱人。双手捧着对方的脸颊，抚摸着那些细细小小的还没长出来的胡渣。

尽管亲热的时候会有些碍事，但这些胡渣只会让Toru显得更加有魅力，让Taka更疯狂的着迷。尤其是当那些吻降落在他身上的时候。

缠绵的舌头，不断的提高周围的温度，让理智们都离家而去。让Toru不再压抑自己的本能放纵欲望，让自己的胯下不断往上顶。

而Taka也因为Toru的动作而被鼓舞着，双手甚至来到了对方宽大的胸口上，不断暧昧的抚摸着对方的肌肤。

直到他听见润滑液的罐子被大开的声音他们才停止了湿哒哒的吻，投入在即将到来的甜蜜暴风雨里。

冰冷的液体被涂抹在入口附近让Taka抖动了一会儿，适应后的Taka却又是截然不同的。“快点Toru我要…”Taka扭得更加的汹涌，证明着自己是有多么的渴望对方的一切，想要更深入的让对方触摸到自己的最内处。

“明天早上你醒了腰酸，可别怪我”暗骂了对方一声妖精后，Toru抽回了不被对方珍惜，已经帮对方扩张好的手指，让对方自己拉开臀肉露出乖巧的入口。

从股间传来的快感不断的被放大化，一股又一股的欲望排山倒海地往他们两人身上扑去，袭击着早已不存在的理智们。

“嗯…Toru…快进来…给我…”再也忍受不了对方不进入，不断的在勾引着自己的那一个混账男友，Taka伸出手往自己的那去，开始上下毫无技巧的撸动着，另一只手则是轻轻的抓这对方的小家伙，往自己的入口送去。

“小妖精……”再一次的用爱的昵称骂了爱人一句，不再压抑自己的本能，摆动身体，往男友身体的最深处撞进。在对方得到一丝快感的时候又放慢节奏，慢慢的爱抚着Taka。

“啊……Toru…太深了…哈…嗯…再快些…”欲求不满的让自己的腰往后方的Toru撞去，肠道内的软肉不断地吞吐着对方，靠自己寻找着通往快感的路径。“矛盾的猫咪…唔…别闹…”

“Toru…快点给我…嗯…我就快到了…”Taka夹紧了后穴，紧紧包围着他的男人，知道对方低沉且冷静的声音让他带回了一些些理智。“…Taka…”Toru握着Taka的下巴，双眼充满爱意的看着对方的瞳孔。“嗯…干什么…”

“不准比我先等我一起…”来自恶魔的呼唤，却让Taka没办法拒绝他的男友。“Toru…你这个坏人…啊…太快了…”Taka无力的用双手撑着自己，防止自己的坠落。尽管这一切Toru都会保护着他。“等我…Taka…”

“嗯…不等了…啊啊…Toru太深了”白色的液体从Taka的体内射出，沾在了床褥上。“不听话的孩子…”Toru笑着说道，扣着Taka细瘦的腰的手一个使劲，让Taka处在自己的上方，扭动着他的水蛇腰。

“嗯…太快了…Toru…唔嗯…我不要了…”Taka不知道该放哪的双手攀上了Toru的肩膀，环抱着自己的爱人，脑袋胡乱的摇着，拒绝着对方的爱戴。但下身却不是这么的觉得。

“再一会儿我就快到了…”Toru亲了亲近在眼前的Taka，摸了摸他的卷来，疯狂的在他体内奔驰着。“唔…太深了…慢些…Toru…”Taka无助地靠在他的肩膀上，不安分的一直在上面添加着自己到来过的痕迹。

“…哈…我都养了什么样的妖怪…嗯…”Toru笑了一笑，吻上了Taka露出来的颈项，最后伸出牙齿，学着爱人在上面留下自己的印记。

“Toru嗯…啊哈…疼…太烫了…嗯…Toru…我爱你…”在那一瞬间，Taka又迎上了另一股高潮，在体内的最深处感受到爱人的痕迹，满足的扬起笑容。

再一次的低下身子，抓着了对方的下巴，让两人的嘴唇相互在一次，任由它们再一次的点燃火焰。“我也爱你，Taka。”

“不过我还是得给你一些惩罚，看你下次敢不敢再喝醉了。”Toru放开了Taka的下巴，往他的额头上留下一个吻，身下的东西却和这般的温柔截然不同。

“啊…Toru…我不敢了…慢点…”

那一晚，Taka还是用Toru最爱的声音唱完了一首不成调的歌曲。隔一天，Taka果然如Toru所预测的，腰酸得不行。

但只有他们两人知道为什么Taka没有像以往那样怪罪Toru。谁又知道Taka是不是真的喝醉了呢？


End file.
